P042
paper list ..... paper 42 concept map PAPER 42 ENERGY -- MIND AND MATTER THE foundation of the universe is information (as in things, meanings and values, not information as in pure chaos, not information as in reality stripped of all pattern). From information, all time, space, mass, energy, pressure, force, and temperature emerge. Quantum probabilities prove the existence and presence of the Unqualified Absolute. Quantum probabilities originate in a vast stream of pulsated ultimatons that proceed from the Paradise Presences through a field of space potency. The pulsated stream of ultimatons has never lapsed, never failed; there has never been a break in the infinite upholding. The manipulation of universe information is ever in accordance with the personal will and the all-wise mandates of the Universal Father. Ultimaton waves/patterns are modified by the co-ordinate acts and decisions of the Eternal Son, as well as by the united purposes of the Son and the Father executed by the Conjoint Actor. These divine beings act personally and as individuals; they also function in the persons of an almost unlimited number of subordinates, each variously expressive of the eternal and divine purpose in the universe of universes. However, the delegation of actions to finite personalities in no way lessens the truth of the statement that everything is under the ultimate control of a personal God resident at the center of all things. 1. PARADISE PATTERN AND CHAOS The foundation of the universe is information, but the essence of life is spirit. The Father of spirits is also the ancestor of universes; the eternal Father of the Original Son is also the eternity-source of the original pattern, the Isle of Paradise. All physics is a manifestation of the same cosmic reality, just as all universe phenomenon is inherent in the Universal Father. "In him all things consist." Quantum probabilities are our glimpses of him in the very small. The vale from which quantum probabilities emerge gives us confidence that our universe is not mechanistic. The stochastic nature of the very small leaves openings for spirit, miracles and evolution to emerge. Urantians must believe that all these physical phenomena are derived from, and are dependent on, Paradise. Information can be found in both pattern and chaos. Non-personal spirit or mind is information. Mind information is possible only between pure pattern and pure chaos. Mind is created anywhere in the middle of relative pattern and chaos. Spirit grows within mind by latching onto pattern. Time emerges first as a vector pointing from found pattern into found chaos. Time emerges from mind within the murky pattern/chaos by first considering all all possibilities. Mind starts as a tiny oasis of a pattern in the midst of chaos. Finite Spirit grows within mind by temporarily extracting pattern from the chaos and thus enlarging the mind oasis. 2. SPACE-TIME Time emerges after the creation of a mind that remembers. Remembering is a free will choice. Remembering is a picture of pattern/chaos. When the previous and current are compared, time is born. It doesn't take much. Any act of finite mind remembering in a oasis of infinite pattern and chaos obeys time. Space emerges with time so that every finite mind possibility has it's own sense of time, it's own space dimensions, and it's own reconstructed simultaneity. The space outside of a finite mind's space does shrink to nothing. The clocks outside of a finite mind's space do slow down and go out of sync with no hope of a relationship with other minds. Space-Time only exists in order for multiple minds to overlap or experience each other. Mind grows within a frame of reference. Family emerges only among finite minds that overlap in space/time and thus can have a shared sense of mass/energy/momentum. Urantians can see a bit of the Isle of Paradise in the beauty and perfection of Special Relativity. Urantians can see a bit of how spacetime was created to house an infinite collection of finite mind possibilities. Nature can direct small steps toward the creator. But in no sense can they lead to God. Nor can Urantians establish the operation of natural laws apart from the cosmic technique of Paradise and the motivating purpose of the Universal Father. Urantians can experiment, measure, and theorize about the nature of reality. Urantians can chop nature into smaller pieces. But Urantians will always be playing with what the Universal Father and his associate Creator personalities have given us. And when the river of life is a continuous, perhaps changing Deity outpouring, finding direction or a sense of accomplishment in studying nature can only indirectly support individual spiritual growth. 3. MATTER, MASS and ENERGY Mind boundaries establish an animated spirit capable of finding pattern in chaos. Spacetime emerges in order for multiple minds to interact. Matter (mass and energy) emerge from spacetime as spirit grows within finite mind. The matter on Urantia is a shared creation of all mind/spirit. Do not make the assumption that only the human species originates matter. Urantians experience matter as an object. Urantians experience energy when it changes form. Stationary energy, energy that is not flowing, behaves like mass ... has momentum and is subject to gravity. Mass without energy disappears into a singularity. This special mass is called "invariant or rest mass." To clarify, spiritual definitions have been created that are similar to multiple scientific definitions of mass and will be used in this paper as follows: Most of the time in this paper, the word Energy is going to refer to Stationary Energy + Observable Energy. Individual minds are going to perceive the combination of matter (mass and energy) differently. The difference between Urantia minds and minds on other planets can be huge. Even still, mass and energy are conserved. Mass never transforms into energy. Energy never transforms into mass. Mass and energy are conserved both individually and when added together. Matter is not conserved because energy may leave it. Urantians and nature can re-arrange mass's fundamental particles. Energy is stored in a finite number of forms. At the scale of Urantia bodies, these forms collapse into three: Kinetic, Potential and Internal. Mass and energy are information in all it's forms. Most matter comes from Stationary energy that is indistinguishable from mass. Stationary energy can turn into Urantian observable energy or radiate as light almost forever. Mass and energy are two separate things. Energy is not information about mass. They are related through E=mc2 but this is an artifact of the universe. Space and time are separated by the speed of light ©. Mass and energy are separated by the speed of light and an infinity. An infinite amount of energy is needed in order to move mass at the speed of light. Energy that is not attached to mass causes matter to move or moves itself at the speed of light .. it is light. The speed of light prevents human omnipresence, by shrinking length to nothing as spirit grows. The speed of light prevents human omnipotence by making clocks slow down and go out of sync as spirit grows. The speed of light is a design constraint associated with the particular nature of our universe. Weight is the effect of gravity on matter (mass and energy). Mind is associated with matter through creation. Spirit re-arranges matter into different physical objects. Objects can be named, counted, have number, and have an existence that is more than merely mass, energy or pure information. 4. FIELDS, RAYS, WAVES, VIBRATIONS AND VORTICES Religion and Science oppose magic. Magic invites fear, spreads confusion and at worst enslaves the human spirit. Early science described gravity and electromagnetism as action at a distance instead of magic. But this did not stop bad "spiritualism". Spiritualism is good when it explores the tension and confusion between science and religion. Spiritualism fails when it seeks to redefine or extend rather than harmonize. The single most religious failure of spiritualism is the belief that one can talk to the dead. Most scientific spiritualism failures are associated with extensions of field, ray, vibration, and vortex concepts. For example, science can postulate fields. Religion must include the most quoted and respected scientific fields in it's narrative. When religion fails, spiritualism takes over. Spiritualism fails when it creates fields with no scientific basis such as orgone. Spiritualism succeeds when it inspires both science and religion and says something like "Fields are evidence of the information origins of our universe." Spiritualism succeeds when it teaches science in the context of personal religion. Spiritualism succeeds when it clarifies the meaning of words, increases vocabulary, and plays with combining different scientific and religions contexts. FIELDS Consider an electric field. If an electrical charge (mass) is accelerated, the effects on another charge (mass) do not appear instantaneously. The first charge feels a reaction force, picking up momentum, but the second charge feels nothing until the influence, traveling at the speed of light, reaches it and gives it the momentum. Where is the momentum before the second charge moves? The conservation of momentum law states it must be somewhere. In this case the momentum information is embedded in a photon which carries the information from one mass to another. A photon is an example of a gauge boson. Only photons and gravitons can cross the mind boundary and carry information long distances. Science knows of electric, magnetic, electrodynamic, weak, strong, higgs and gravitational fields. Their gauge bosons are named photon, W & Z, gluons, higgs and graviton. The bosons appear to require both a transmitter and receiver. The fields are disturbed by ultimatons which create waves originating before the event and after the event from both the transmitter and receiver. The waves stretch out to infinity in all directions of space-time. The waves combine or collapse within mind into packets or gauge bosons which could either be stationary energy or light. The destination of photons and gravitons may be outside of an individual mind's spacetime. RAYS After explosive events in a Nova, the Sun or a nuclear reaction, matter or photons can start traveling in straight lines (within mind) called Rays. The light (observable energy .. photons) can travel at the speed of light and can be possibly detected by all mind. Matter rays (electrons, positrons, protons, nuclei stripped of electrons) emerge with different velocities to individual minds. Collectively, all the rays are called radiation. Different rays can be bent by different fields, but usually end up in a collision with mass or the energy being absorbed by matter. The LHC accelerates matter rays to almost the speed of light and then forces them to collide, creating all the fundamental particles of the standard model. Rays can be gated (turned off and on), and varied so they contain information. However, this information can never travel faster than the speed of light. The amount of energy/information is so small, that only very small, nano/quantum scale matter can be reconstructed. The fact that movies, sound and 3D effects can be transported testifies to eye/ear sensitivity and mind's ability to reconstruct events. Rays are confined to serving mind, not connecting with the Divine. WAVES and FREQUENCIES Waves are a disturbance or oscillation that moves energy (not matter) from one point to another. Matter can be thought of as a wave that has not completed one up and down cycle since creation. With the possible exception of light, waves are associated with a medium (matter). Energy is passed between matter elements through vibration or vortex movement caused by collisions. Ocean waves do not transport matter. Space and time change in order to keep light going at the same speed ... for every mind. What changes between different minds is the frequency or color of light. Different minds see different wave frequencies. Higher frequencies mean more energy is in the photon. A photon always has the same speed but different frequencies and different energies depending upon the observing mind. Most Urantia's share similar minds, brains and senses. this is why common language has evolved for the different photon wave frequencies: gamma ray, x-ray, violet, blue, green, red, infared, microwave, TV, wifi, wireless, radio. Gamma rays have the most energy. Radio has the least energy. Animals exist on Urantia that can see light Urantia's can not. Waves are named after the matter type they move through (water, air, metal, quantum fog). Electromagnetic waves move through wall outlets and copper wire. Electromagnetic waves move from the sun to warm Urantia. Electromagnetic waves move off Urantian bodies and brains into medical equipment that draws pictures of them. Any matter above absolute zero temperature (which is all matter) is radiating light in the form of electromagnetic (infared) waves. Electromagnetic waves are one thing just like matter waves are one thing. They are not mysterious. All waves are just two types of energy in motion (either light or kinetic). Light of all frequencies is absorbed and emitted (seems to pass through) by all matter continuously. Cells stretch. Some times cells are damaged or killed. The information content is small and usually chaotic to brains. Occasionally currents can form in metal and rattle teeth in a pattern like a speaker in a manner that makes sense. Cell phones and other wireless devices make sense of the information embedded in energy waves. Matter waves are no different than the waves of photons or gauge bosons. Waves combine to form packets that Mind turns into objects. Mind manipulates objects that are composed of waves originating and terminating in a variety of infinities or fields. Imagine a collection of waves that stretch out to infinity in all directions of space-time, but cancel each other out except where the photon exists. The matter wave of a Urantia body extends to these infinities, but has such a low frequency that it would never complete one up and down cycle during the entire existence of the universe. SETI has failed to find aliens. ESP has failed any kind of scientific analysis. Perpetual Motion machines can waste lives. Pseudoscience coupled with bad religion turns into magic that enslaves. A lot of bad spiritualism starts off with unscientific references to waves, frequency and vibrations. Yet the waves and vibrations science knows about are filled with infinities & mysteries, truth beauty and goodness. Explore them. Religion needs to stand on the shoulders of giants rather than devious magic makers if it is going to inspire the future. VIBRATIONS and DIMENSIONS Urantian mind occupies four dimensions. Other mind types exist that occupy more or fewer dimensions. Within the information pattern and chaos, time moves in different directions, space is experienced differently and other phenomena besides mass and energy can emerge. Some minds can sense and impact other mind types. This is most often observed as time speeding up or slowing down such that mass and energy reconfigure in an otherwise normal process. Mind does this through sharing creation starting points with other mind types, not through vibrations. Fundamental ultimaton pulsations don't uphold reality, ultimaton pulsations create starting points for mind. Vibrations are not a method of communication with the divine. Mediation statistics (as in field mediation), the vibrations of string theory and the dimensions of tensor fields are mathematically beautiful. They are true math constructions. And the spiritual good they inspire should not be underestimated. However, when divorced from religion and coupled with vague science, these concepts can energize negative forms of spiritualism. Mediation statistics applied to mind don't create shared objects, matter or states among mind. Any effort to categorize mind put's limits on the Creator's starting points. Urantian mind does risk turning into a hive. The I AM source of mind does not want mind returning as a Borg but as personality. On the other hand, the I AM wants relationship, family and not extreme Kzin like personality isolation. Expect diversity, evolution, differences, disagreements and misunderstanding. Spiritualism that celebrates a collective bound by waves, vibrations and vortice should be focused on celebrating the creative spirit. VORTICE The truth, beauty and goodness of perfect circles dominated the thinking of early man. Spinning circles dominated descriptions of the sky and heaven. The energy of tornadoes and hurricanes seemed magical. Early attempts to explain electromagnetic fields had two related misconceptions. First there was an aether. Second was that aether spun in a molecular vortex model. Spiritualism latched onto vortice at this point in history and has held onto the concept of vortice despite science abandoning them when no aether was found. Vortice do not an accumulate energy, mass or information. Vortice are not a source of endless energy. However vortice are an source of endless beauty, inspiration and creative tool. Vortice are created by friction in a fluid (gas or liquid). Vortice, friction and mind emerge between the time-symmetric dynamics of most physical processes and irreversible processes. At this boundary time stops being something that can go forward and backward. Mass stops traveling all paths simultaneously like a wave. Energy separates from time . Matter and energy start following rules where time travels only one direction. So like friction, a vortex has similarities to mind. The boundary between time-symmetric dynamics and irreversible processes is a paradox . Quantum electrodynamics (QED) can not explain the emergence of irreversible phenomena such as this fact: "A hot cup of coffee grows cold with time, but a cold cup of coffee never spontaneously becomes hot". Moving up from quantum scales through this time-symmetric/irreversible fog results in chaos theory and emergent phenomena. Friction is a one way valve that requires engineers to form a set of possible assumptions, make set of predictions, throw out the physically impossible, and select which emerges first. Friction is the boundary around finite mind. First principles and ideal approximations almost disappear. Urantians don't live in a world dominated by mechanisms of logic. Mind/reality is fundamentally empirical. Mind/reality is only decorated by the analytical. Mind emerges with a collection of irreversible processes. Spirit grows in mind; in the middle, not at the extremes; at 0 not an infinity; now, not in the past or future. In the middle of science, spirit grows, lives, has relationships, exercises free will, and creates. Quantum indeterminacy, Gödel's incompleteness theorems are merely another way of stating this. 5. ENTROPY Entropy is part of the creation story. Entropy emerges with time. Entropy is a dimensionless quantity. It uses logarithms to magnify/expand around 1 in order to see more clearly. For example log(1) = 0. An entropy of 0 represents the one God of one personality. Entropy is related to Euler's identity. Today Entropy is a measure of disorder, of chaos, of many gods or less than one god, of information, of belief itself. Entropy measures the chaotic nature of information. Imagine a house with three floors: basement, first and second floor. Three toys are neatly put away on the first floor. This would be perfect pattern or an Entropy of 0. Now imagine the toys scattered so that each is on a separate floor: maximum chaos. What is different? Mass is the same. Potential energy is the same. Entropy (chaos) is now at maximum for the house and toy system. Science did not come to this understanding through logic. Entropy evolved while improving engines, predicting chemical reactions and transmitting data. Religion has the responsibility to grow spirit and thus indirectly lift up science. Entropy is the starting point, the introduction to science. Otherwise bad spiritualism takes over and religious Urantians live in fear of heat death, chase perpetual motion machines, or want something for nothing. Entropy existed before mass, energy, space and mind. Entropy exists in the very small, the very large and everywhere in between. Entropy is finite. It exists in relationship to infinite chaos and inversely with infinite pattern. Entropy points from finite pattern into infinite chaos. Entropy emerged with time and is always brought up in the context of the infinities of space. Entropy is associated with the zero's of vacuum and temperature. The study of Entropy is the study of information. Information can never be extracted totally from 0. Information sinks into infinity like something sinks into the ocean, never to be seen from again by a mind, not all minds. The infinities themselves are thus called "sinks or reservoirs". Information exists only within partial pattern and chaos, not at the infinite extremes. This means Entropy, as perceived by mind, can be defined within any finite boundary. Entropy, as defined by science, has a value of 0 when there is perfect information, and a finite maximum depending upon finite mind boundaries. Entropy can be measured/computed in a manner similar to time, distance, mass, energy, count, pressure, temperature, with the objective of computing the future. This is why Entropy is called a "state variable." Entropy is different than all other "state variables" in that it's impact on the infinities or "sinks" can be computed. The change in universe (all infinities) entropy can be computed. The absolute entropy of the universe makes no sense. Only the change in universe entropy makes sense, and only makes sense to a mind. The change is computed before it is handed off to an infinity where it disappears. No clues are left to reconstruct the past. Entropy is used in every activity of Urantians. This includes building engines, predicting chemistry, examining habitat stability, economic stability, maximum data transfer/storage. New uses are anticipated. In all these cases the goal is to re-arrange reality in a way that either reduces entropy or maintains it. This re-arranging of reality is called work. Work occurs during a period of time. Time passing means friction which means entropy within the finite workspace is going to increase. Thus heat has to be found that can supply both the energy of work and friction. Time means nothing useful can be done without destruction or re-arranging. Since there are an infinite number of finite reality partitions by mind, Entropy has forced an empirical understanding. Science has never found an analytical short cut within Entropy. In the absence of time/friction, the 2nd Law's "proof" is one of the few negative logic exercises found in science. Entropy at quantum, reversible scales still works with every probability enabling mind's free will to chose between desired (work) and undesired (exhaust). Measuring entropy means measuring a combination of useful and not useful (information). Mind focuses on the useful, separates out the not useful. Mind tries to move the freely chosen trash outside mind boundaries. However, evolution guaranties that future mind boundaries may not be the same. History has shown that trash often becomes treasure. Space expansion implies that any trash can come treasure in the future. Heat death philosophy denies spirit. Applying entropy to the universe implies there is something outside of infinity. However, there is but one creator. If the universe were a living, breathing, steady state, respiring entity, then it may have entropy, but it would be finite. Our universe is bigger. It is expanding faster than the speed of light. Our universe is infinite in all directions. The original I AM created nature. This nature fragments the I AM into pieces of more Gods (positive Entropy) and a smaller and smaller God (negative Entropy). Every living thing that has mind, puts these pieces back together again. This is the building function of mind. Many have tried to turn this into a duality by defining the "useful" part of Entropy including Gibbs,Heimholtz,Landau,Von Neumann,exergy, and emergy. However "useful" is relative to mind and the very finite uniqueness of the moment. God truly is in and of everything. Mind emerges aligned with time and at first sees multiple gods. In reality, these are the many natures and finite fragments of the I AM. Putting these back together into one God is the first step of emerging mind. This requires turning around backwards, looking into the past and remembering. At this point moral decisions are possible and science is born. Science emerges from God. At first science looks mechanical. But turning back to face time, mind sees other mind for the first time. And all other minds begin to look like part of God. Individual mind begins to dance between past and future. Truth, Beauty, Goodness; Things, Meaning, and Value emerge. Spirit begins to grow within new mind. But if science is over valued, science becomes God. Looking backwards in time begins to dominate. Arrogance begins to tear God apart. God becomes less than one. It is arrogant and deceptive to claim agnosticism. Atheists tend to create dances around the one God, yet most Urantians today see this dance as evil rather than inspiring. It is difficult to find suitable words to describe physical phenomena precisely. Mindal functions narrow the definitions of words to the point where words and even math ceases to be useful. Unbounded spirit broadens definitions to the point where math and words turn into art. Our universe is dominated by spirit, meaning and value. Spirit is bounded by other spirit. So it should be expected that the precisely defined words used in this paper are used in other papers within a different contexts and thus have different meanings. 6. MATTER Urantians can not freely choose to stop time, slow down time, speed up time, jump ahead or backwards in time. Time is not a domain in which spirit can exercise free will. Mind is created with time. Mind can only remember and predict. The freedom given to mind is associated with moving matter around in space in a manner associated with choosing what to remember. Matter contains energy and mass. Mass and energy require each other to exist. Without energy mass turns into a black hole. Energy can leave mass as a traveling photon that eventually hits a distant mass by hopping like a frog through quantum foam. Only photons and gravity can cross mind boundaries. Within mind boundaries, mind can manipulate matter. Gravity crosses finite mind boundaries, but is almost pure pattern. Science keeps track of photons to make sure mass and energy are conserved. Matter has more states than solid, liquid and gas. These states form a surface of possibilities for each pure substance. What causes matter to move through these states are changes in pressure, temperature or density(mass/volume). As observable energy decreases, the stationary energy (bosons) and the mass (fermions ... leptons, quarks) does not change. The states of matter change as observable energy decreases. Eventually matter reaches a solid state at which the Urantian sense of touch can differentiate and the resulting matter strength can be analyzed. Matter behaves both like a wave and particle. Fundamental particles constitute matter, have names and can be counted. Waves occur in configuration space. The universal wavefunction, postulated by almost half the quantum theories are the ultimatons coming from the universal absolute that uphold nature. It is the difference between stationary energy waves and mass waves that creates a sense of touch, different material strengths, different triple points, and chemistry in general. Mass and stationary energy both are constructed from two probability waves of position and momentum duality. Other possible quantum dualities such as energy/time, action/angle, count/volume are not squarely within mind and time. The position waves of the mass and stationary energy have to end up at the same point. But the momentum probability waves occupy different lengths/volumes for mass and stationary energy because bosons are constantly moving and thus have a relativistic effect. Mass, just before it disappears into a singularity, is stationary. This is what enables Super conductivity and Bose-Einstein condenstate to occur in composite bosons such as Cooper pairs that still have to obey the Pauli Exclusion principle. Mind does not create mass and energy, but mind does re-arrange the combination called matter. This is a free will decision of mind that is associated with remembering. Mass and energy emerge after information, time and space when mind is created. Mind is the starting point of spirit evolution. 7. TEMPERATURE Temperature is a trail. Being born in a physical, warm blooded body does not prepare for traveling that trail. Is God in the very cold or very hot? Is cold something different than hot? Is temperature different for different atoms, or is it the same thing for all matter? Is temperature different in gas, liquids, and solids? Is temperature something like water that pours in and out of matter or is it a property of matter? What is fire? Is temperature relative or is it absolute? Is temperature measured using electromagnetic radiation the same as the temperature measured by expanding or contracting liquid or gas? Answering these questions defied science and still defy religion. Information/Entropy is turned into mass, energy, gravity and temperature by non-Urantian mind. The speed of light infinity or singularity that separates space from time, also produces temperature and gravity when mass and energy differentiate. Temperature and gravity are like time in that mind is aware of them, can sense a purpose and connection through them, and appear as vales hiding the divine and enabling free will. Space, matter and energy are merely stationary objects that have nothing but infinities, singularities and dead ends behind them. Like gravity, temperature patterns are associated with successful spiritual growth of non-Urantian mind. And like gravity, Urantian science puts a practical, macro, empirical set of rules on top of them that nudges souls in the right direction. These are the four laws of thermodynamics : * 0 matter touching matter has the same temperature * 1 conservation of mass and energy * 2 entropy * 3 absolute 0° exists, not infinitely cold, no negative temperatures Use black body as a transition to electromagnetism. 8. ELECTROMAGNETISM The Unqualified Absolute has given Urantians tools to model space-time: electricity and magnetism, voltage and current, conductor and magnet. For example is the conductor moving or the magnet? Is the conductor creating a magnetic field or the magnet inducing current in the conductor? Is the device an electric motor or generator, speaker or microphone, receiving or sending antenna? In electromagnetic cases, mind can choose the space and sequence and use this to understand a bit about the space-time .. in which it is confined. Electromagnetism is one thing, just like space-time is one thing .. information! The oasis of mind is small. We can move around in it with our lives. But we can freedom within electromagnetism to create. Computers are the first step. Urantians must not be afraid of the future. Electromagnetism is merely a tool. As a species Urantians can at best evolve themselves, not create new realities that threaten the Universe created by the Unqualified Absolute. 9. INFORMATION and UNITS 10. UNIVERSAL NONSPIRITUAL ENERGY SYSTEMS (MATERIAL MIND SYSTEMS) The endless sweep of relative cosmic reality from the absoluteness of Paradise monota to the absoluteness of space potency, is suggestive of certain evolutions of relationship in the nonspiritual realities of the First Source and Center -- those realities which are concealed in space potency, revealed in monota, and provisionally disclosed on intervening cosmic levels. This eternal cycle initiated by ultimatons, being circuited in the Father of universes, is absolute and, being absolute, is expansile in neither fact nor value; nevertheless the Primal Father is even now -- as always -- self-realizing of an ever-expanding arena of time-space, and of time-space-transcended, meanings, an arena of changing relationships wherein matter is being progressively subjected to the overcontrol of living and divine spirit through the experiential striving of living and personal mind. The universal nonspiritual energies are reassociated in the living systems of non-Creator minds on various levels, certain of which may be depicted as follows: ::::1. Preadjutant-spirit minds. This level of mind is nonexperiencing, mechanical mind, the nonteachable intellect of the most primitive forms of material life, but the nonteachable mind functions on many levels beside that of primitive planetary life. ::::2. Adjutant-spirit minds. This is the ministry of a local universe Mother Spirit functioning through her seven adjutant mind-spirits on the teachable (nonmechanical) level of material mind. On this level material mind is experiencing: as subhuman (animal) intellect in the first five adjutants; as human (moral) intellect in the seven adjutants; as superhuman (midwayer) intellect in the last two adjutants. ::::3. Evolving morontia minds -- the expanding consciousness of evolving personalities in the local universe ascending careers. This is the bestowal of the local universe Mother Spirit in liaison with the Creator Son. This mind level connotes the organization of the morontia type of life vehicle, a synthesis of the material and the spiritual which is effected by the Morontia Power Supervisors of a local universe. Morontia mind functions differentially in response to the 570 levels of morontia life, disclosing increasing associative capacity with the cosmic mind on the higher levels of attainment. This is the evolutionary course of mortal creatures, but mind of a nonmorontia order is also bestowed by a Universe Son and a Universe Spirit upon the nonmorontia children of the local creations. The cosmic mind. This is the sevenfold diversified mind of time and space, one phase of which is ministered by each of the Seven Master Spirits to one of the seven superuniverses. The cosmic mind encompasses all finite-mind levels and co-ordinates experientially with the evolutionary-deity levels of the Supreme Mind and transcendentally with the existential levels of absolute mind -- the direct circuits of the Conjoint Actor. On Paradise, mind is absolute; in Havona, absonite; in Orvonton, finite. Mind always connotes the presence-activity of living ministry plus varied energy systems, and this is true of all levels and of all kinds of mind. But beyond the cosmic mind it becomes increasingly difficult to portray the relationships of mind to nonspiritual energy. Havona mind is subabsolute but superevolutionary; being existential-experiential, it is nearer the absonite than any other concept revealed to you. Paradise mind is beyond human understanding; it is existential, nonspatial, and nontemporal. Nevertheless, all of these levels of mind are overshadowed by the universal presence of the Conjoint Actor -- by the mind grasp of the God of mind on Paradise. 11. UNIVERSE MECHANISMS In the evaluation and recognition of mind it should be remembered that the universe is neither mechanical nor magical; it is a creation of mind and a mechanism of law. But while in practical application the laws of nature operate in what seems to be the dual realms of the physical and the spiritual, in reality they are one. The First Source and Center is the primal cause of all materialization and at the same time the first and final Father of all spirits. The Paradise Father appears personally in the extra-Havona universes only as pure energy and pure spirit -- as the Thought Adjusters and other similar fragmentations. Mechanisms do not absolutely dominate the total creation; the universe of universes in toto is mind planned, mind made, and mind administered. But the divine mechanism of the universe of universes is altogether too perfect for the scientific methods of the finite mind of man to discern even a trace of the dominance of the infinite mind. For this creating, controlling, and upholding mind is neither material mind nor creature mind; it is spirit-mind functioning on and from creator levels of divine reality. The ability to discern and discover mind in universe mechanisms depends entirely on the ability, scope, and capacity of the investigating mind engaged in such a task of observation. Time-space minds, organized out of the energies of time and space, are subject to the mechanisms of time and space. Light and universe gravitation are twin facets of the impersonal time-space mechanism of the universe of universes. The levels of gravity response for spirit, mind, and matter are quite independent of time, but only true spirit levels of reality are independent of space (nonspatial). The higher mind levels of the universe -- the spirit-mind levels -- may also be nonspatial, but the levels of material mind, such as human mind, are responsive to the interactions of universe gravitation, losing this response only in proportion to spirit identification. Spirit-reality levels are recognized by their spirit content, and spirituality in time and space is measured inversely to the linear-gravity response. Linear-gravity response is a quantitative measure of nonspirit energy. All mass -- organized energy -- is subject to this grasp except as motion and mind act upon it. Linear gravity is the short-range cohesive force of the macrocosmos somewhat as the forces of intra-atomic cohesion are the short-range forces of the microcosmos. Physical materialized energy, organized as so-called matter, cannot traverse space without affecting linear-gravity response. Although such gravity response is directly proportional to mass, it is so modified by intervening space that the final result is no more than roughly approximated when expressed as inversely according to the square of the distance. Space eventually conquers linear gravitation because of the presence therein of the antigravity influences of numerous supermaterial forces which operate to neutralize gravity action and all responses thereto. Extremely complex and highly automatic-appearing cosmic mechanisms always tend to conceal the presence of the originative or creative indwelling mind from any and all intelligences very far below the universe levels of the nature and capacity of the mechanism itself. Therefore is it inevitable that the higher universe mechanisms must appear to be mindless to the lower orders of creatures. The only possible exception to such a conclusion would be the implication of mindedness in the amazing phenomenon of an apparently self-maintaining universe -- but that is a matter of philosophy rather than one of actual experience. Since mind co-ordinates the universe, fixity of mechanisms is nonexistent. The phenomenon of progressive evolution associated with cosmic self-maintenance is universal. The evolutionary capacity of the universe is inexhaustible in the infinity of spontaneity. Progress towards harmonious unity, a growing experiential synthesis superimposed on an ever-increasing complexity of relationships, could be effected only by a purposive and dominant mind. The higher the universe mind associated with any universe phenomenon, the more difficult it is for the lower types of mind to discover it. And since the mind of the universe mechanism is creative spirit-mind (even the mindedness of the Infinite), it can never be discovered or discerned by the lower-level minds of the universe, much less by the lowest mind of all, the human. The evolving animal mind, while naturally God-seeking, is not alone and of itself inherently God-knowing. 12. PATTERN AND FORM -- MIND DOMINANCE The evolution of mechanisms implies and indicates the concealed presence and dominance of creative mind. The ability of the mortal intellect to conceive, design, and create automatic mechanisms demonstrates the superior, creative, and purposive qualities of man's mind as the dominant influence on the planet. Mind always reaches out towards: :::: 1. Creation of material mechanisms. :::: 2. Discovery of hidden mysteries. :::: 3. Exploration of remote situations. :::: 4. Formulation of mental systems. :::: 5. Attainment of wisdom goals. :::: 6. Achievement of spirit levels. ::::7. The accomplishment of divine destinies -- supreme, ultimate, and absolute. Mind is always creative. The mind endowment of an individual animal, mortal, morontian, spirit ascender, or finality attainer is always competent to produce a suitable and serviceable body for the living creature identity. But the presence phenomenon of a personality or the pattern of an identity, as such, is not a manifestation of energy, either physical, mindal, or spiritual. The personality form is the pattern aspect of a living being; it connotes the arrangement of energies, and this, plus life and motion, is the mechanism of creature existence. Even spirit beings have form, and these spirit forms (patterns) are real. Even the highest type of spirit personalities have forms -- personality presences in every sense analogous to Urantia mortal bodies. Nearly all beings encountered in the seven superuniverses are possessed of forms. But there are a few exceptions to this general rule: Thought Adjusters appear to be without form until after fusion with the surviving souls of their mortal associates. Solitary Messengers, Inspired Trinity Spirits, Personal Aids of the Infinite Spirit, Gravity Messengers, Transcendental Recorders, and certain others are also without discoverable form. But these are typical of the exceptional few; the great majority have bona fide personality forms, forms which are individually characteristic, and which are recognizable and personally distinguishable. The liaison of the cosmic mind and the ministry of the adjutant mind-spirits evolve a suitable physical tabernacle for the evolving human being. Likewise does the morontia mind individualize the morontia form for all mortal survivors. As the mortal body is personal and characteristic for every human being, so will the morontia form be highly individual and adequately characteristic of the creative mind which dominates it. No two morontia forms are any more alike than any two human bodies. The Morontia Power Supervisors sponsor, and the attending seraphim provide, the undifferentiated morontia material wherewith the morontia life can begin to work. And after the morontia life it will be found that spirit forms are equally diverse, personal, and characteristic of their respective spirit-mind indwellers. On a material world you think of a body as having a spirit, but we regard the spirit as having a body. The material eyes are truly the windows of the spirit-born soul. The spirit is the architect, the mind is the builder, the body is the material building. Physical, spiritual, and mindal energies, as such and in their pure states, do not fully interact as actuals of the phenomenal universes. On Paradise the three energies are co-ordinate, in Havona co-ordinated, while in the universe levels of finite activities there must be encountered all ranges of material, mindal, and spiritual dominance. In nonpersonal situations of time and space, physical energy seems to predominate, but it also appears that the more nearly spirit-mind function approaches divinity of purpose and supremacy of action, the more nearly does the spirit phase become dominant; that on the ultimate level spirit-mind may become all but completely dominant. On the absolute level spirit certainly is dominant. And from there on out through the realms of time and space, wherever a divine spirit reality is present, whenever a real spirit-mind is functioning, there always tends to be produced a material or physical counterpart of that spirit reality. The spirit is the creative reality; the physical counterpart is the time-space reflection of the spirit reality, the physical repercussion of the creative action of spirit-mind. Mind universally dominates matter, even as it is in turn responsive to the ultimate overcontrol of spirit. And with mortal man, only that mind which freely submits itself to the spirit direction can hope to survive the mortal time-space existence as an immortal child of the eternal spirit world of the Supreme, the Ultimate, and the Absolute: the Infinite. Presented by a Mighty Messenger on duty in Nebadon and by the request of Gabriel.